robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Run Away
Run Away (originally stylised as Run Away!) was a competitor robot from Salem, Oregon that fought in both seasons of the American series Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as well as Nickelodeon Robot Wars. The team had mixed success in both US Championships having gone out in Round One and Round Two respectively, but finished as runner-up in the Tag Team competition in Season 1 alongside General Chompsalot. Run Away also participated in the US vs UK Tag Team competition in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, paired with Zanzara, which had been lent to the other half of the team. This half of the team also entered Season 2 with The Gap. Design Run Away was a redesigned model of the then reigning Robotica champion Run Amok. It was a large robot with a front wedge, and four wheels, using a turning axle on the front tyres. On the side of the robot were two vertically spinning bars, which can defend the robot from side-on hits, or attack robots which sat on its steep wedge. However, Run Away had no armour on the sides, back, or base, and it could not self-right. In Season 1, the top armor was made of a wide wood piece. This was updated in Season 2 to a thinner, but stronger aluminum plate. Robot History Season 1 Run Away participated in the US Championship against Drillzilla, Panzer Mk 2, Cyclone, Spartacus and General Chompsalot. At the start of this battle, Run Away was badly damaged by Cyclone, before being lifted by Drillzilla, who tore its front panel off. Run Away then drove into Sir Killalot, nearly damaging the house robot's breastplate, but escaped. It was immobilized by Drillzilla, and attacked by the house robots, but was not counted out. However, Panzer won the battle. Run Away also participated in the Tag Team alongside General Chompsalot, and the two machines faced Falcon and Joker. Chompsalot and Falcon started this battle, before their team mates came in. Run Away lifted Joker, and then pressed the pit button. However, Sir Killalot picked up Run Away, and flipped it over, before dragging it onto the floor flipper. The judges gave Run Away and Chompsalot the win based to the fact that Sir Killalot broke the rules. In the final, Run Away and Chompsalot faced Tut Tut and Drillzilla, and Run Away and Drillzilla started the battle. Drillzilla attacked Run Away, pushing it around the arena, and into Shunt and Sergeant Bash, who pushed Run Away into the pit release button. General Chompsalot came in, but was quickly pitted by Drillzilla, leaving Run Away to fight alone. Seconds later, Tut Tut drove under the wedge of Run Away and tipped it onto its side, immobilizing it. Run Away was counted out and resigned to second place in the Tag Team Terror. Season 2 Run Away fought Destructive Criticism and Lightning Tracks in the first round. It was initially aggressive, charging up the surface of Lightning Tracks and over the aerial of its opponent, causing Lightning Tracks to become immobile. However, Run Away could not break free, and was left vulnerable to attacks from Destructive Criticism, which repeatedly attacked and crumpled the wheel of Run Away. Although Run Away was immobile, Refbot counted out Lightning Tracks, the first robot to fall, and Run Away progressed to the second round. In the second round, Run Away faced their former Tag Team partner General Chompsalot. Once the fight started, Run Away backed straightinto the pit trigger, but General Chompsalot 2 used its jaw to drive under bottom of Run Away and lift it up, then after grabbing hold, General Chompsalot 2 turned Run Away onto its side against the arena wall. The exposed underbelly of Run Away was slammed by the back end of General Chompsalot 2, and Refbot counted it out of the competition. Dead Metal and Sgt. Bash closed in to attack Run Away, but its former teammate closed in to deal further damage, and General Chompsalot 2 fought alongside the House Robots to further punish Run Away, eventually dropping it into the pit. Nickelodeon Run Away fought in the International Tag Team Terror competition alongside loaner robot Zanzara. For this competition, Run Away had needed a scrap rebuild. In their first battle, Run Away and Zanzara faced Team LOGICOM and their machines The Revolutionist and Spin Doctor. It sat out most of the battle early on, but after The Revolutionist immobilised Zanzara, Run Away rushed out to attack it. It missed a charge, driving into the CPZ and as it reversed out, The Revolutionist landed a heavy blow on its right-hand drive wheel, damaging it and leaving Run Away immobilised only seconds after joining the battle. Run Away was counted out by Refbot and thrown, along with Zanzara, by the floor flipper before Shunt pushed it into the pit, eliminating the team from the competition. Run Away and Zanzara were due to face British team Bigger Brother and Kat 3 in the playoff, but Run Away was unable to compete due to electrical problems and requiring another scrap rebuild, leaving a heavily damaged Zanzara to fight alone. Although Kat 3 had also been forced to withdraw due to technical problems, Zanzara ultimately lost the judges' decision to Bigger Brother, leaving it and Run Away in fourth place overall. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 NOTE: Despite Run Away not taking part in the battle, Run Away & Zanzara's loss in the International Tag Team Terror playoff is considered a loss. Series Record Run away official.jpg|Official Image for Run Away from Nickelodeon Robot Wars Run_away_pit.jpg|Run Away in the pits Outside Robot Wars Run Away had previously competed in and won the first season of Robotica ''as '''Run Amok'. It outscored 'Spring Breaker '''in the trials and beat '''Killer B '''in the fight to the finish. This put it through to the Finals where it tied for points with Kritical Mass, but won on tie-breaker scoring in the trials. In the final fight to the finish, it faced Ram Force and Juggerbot and beat them both. Run Away was retired from combat because of damage. The plywood and aluminum armour used during ''Robotica was reapplied after Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Trivia *Run Away was originally a 1972 Murray riding lawnmower that cost the team $20 from a scrapyard.Run Amok website *The holes in the wedge were added to give tyre clearance when Run Away was turning. After fitting the wedge in place, the team discovered that it kept the front wheels from pivoting, so rather than remount the wedge, they simply cut away the space they needed. The eye-like appearance was an unintended bonus. References Category:US Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from Oregon Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1